Tanjoubi Omedetou
by ynm
Summary: DouWata How does Watanuki celebrate his birthday? A hopefully future fic.


**Pairing :** DouWata

**Disclaimer :** ...mine? I wish...

**Author's note :** I finished this in 1 hour and it was in honor of Watanuki's birthday on the 1st of April. But I posted it on my LiveJournal account and only finally got around to posting this here. Comments and constructive criticisms are most welcome!

* * *

The candle's glow illuminated the features of the two people facing it. The taller one had strong features, and sharp amber eyes that gave the impression of not missing anything. But the sharp eyes were now soft and the edges of the mouth were turned up slightly in an almost-smile as the taller one gazed upon the smaller of the two people facing the candles. 

The smaller one had softer features, with wide blue eyes, bluer than anything the taller one had ever seen, hidden behind a pair of spectacles. His face, as always, was expressive and the pure joy evident in his features tonight was what brought the almost-smile to the face of the taller one.

The smaller one finally brought his blue, blue eyes up to the face of the taller one. "For me?" he asked.

"Mmmh," the taller one replied, as vocal as usual. However, by now the smaller one could read the expressions accompanying the words and knew that the taller one was just embarrassed.

"Thank you. It's lovely," smiled the smaller one, reaching across the table and squeezing the hand of the taller one.

"It was nothing," the taller one dismissed. But he gifted the smaller one with a smile and squeezed the hand that was holding his. "It's the least I could do."

"I'm very, very happy," the smaller one declared. He then brought up their intertwined hands and placed a small kiss on the knuckles of the taller one.

"Hurry up, make a wish and blow out the candles. They're melting," the taller one tried to distract the smaller one from seeing him blush. After all this time, his heart still skipped a beat whenever the smaller one did something like that. He prayed for this to never end and would do anything to ensure things stayed the way they are.

"I don't need to make a wish," the smaller one stated.

"Why not? Everyone has something they wish for," questioned the taller one, the remnants of a slightly antagonistic behavior masking concern from a time long ago.

"That's because my wish was already granted. I wished for you," smiled the smaller one, content with what he has.

"No big house, big kitchen, big refrigerator?" pressed the taller one, secretly happy with the answer the smaller one gave.

"Not unless you're there. And then I would have to wish for a big bed. You do realize you're a bed-hog, don't you?" teased the smaller one.

"Only because you keep rolling around and I have to go looking for you," smirked the taller one. Now it was the smaller one's turn to blush. "Really, just like a kitten."

The smaller one smiled at the affectionate nickname the taller one had taken to calling him with. It would have surprised people who knew them before this to see them so close now. But the smaller one knew that even then, their relationship wasn't as clear-cut as it seemed to be. To borrow a quote from someone they once knew, "It was hitsuzen."

The smaller one brought his attention back to the beloved person sitting across from him, looking at him with an expectant look.

"What is it?" the smaller one asked.

The taller one took another glance at the clock. "Happy birthday," he wished the smaller one. At that exact moment, the clock started chiming, once, twice, thrice, twelve.

"Now, blow your candles and the real party can begin," the taller one smirked. He knew the reaction he was going to get from the smaller one.

As expected, the smaller one blushed so deep a red he looked like he was on fire. He then smiled, closed his eyes, took a deep breath and blew out the candles. The room fell into darkness. But the smaller one wasn't afraid. Once he would have been, but now that the taller one was by his side, things he was once afraid of didn't bother him anymore.

"Come," the taller one ordered, getting up and pulling the smaller one after him. The taller one didn't stumble once on his way to his destination. He had been here many times before, and had found his way there both with or without the lights on. The smaller one smiled as they made their way to his bedroom. Now _this_ was the present he had been looking forward to all night long.

-Owari-


End file.
